edfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Smile for the Ed/@comment-26120839-20170620000415
Alternate Ending: is in the photography room. He checks his camera. Edd: "Drats! Due to yesterday's photography assignment, I'm afraid I only have one last exposure left on this film." Eddy: "Whatever. One-shot Eddy's my middle name." Ed: "MAKEUP!" slams a chalkboard eraser into Eddy's face. Edd: "How very helpful, Ed." readies his camera. Eddy poses. In the hall, his locker starts to buckle; the copier machine has printed out too many copies. Edd: "Ready on 3. One...two..." Kevin: "Three!" holds Eddy's ruined photo in front of the lens just as Edd takes the shot. Kevin: "Oops. Forgot one." laughs. watches as the new photo slides out. He gives it to Eddy wordlessly. Eddy: broken "He did it again, Double D!" photos are exact matches. Kevin: By accident for a dork like you. continues laughing, then stops after seeing Eddy's locker. Kevin: Oh man! Eddy's locker door buckles far outwards. The school begins to swell with the amount of paper. Suddenly, the locker explodes, and copies of the photograph fall all around the school and take up the space inside. runs through the copies of his photographs. The kids are now wearing his photo as a mask again as well as the Kankers. Eddy: "It's a nightmare I tell ya!" has a nervous breakdown. The kids laugh. A masked Lee drags Eddy under a table. Lee: "Muaah! Stop kissing yourself. Muaah! Stop kissing yourself. Muaah! Stop kissing yourself. Muaah! Stop kissing yourself. Muaah!" Eddy: "HELP ME!" Edd: joining the onlookers "All this attention seems to be irritating Eddy's blemish of his photograph." Eddy: "LEAVE ME ALONE!" runs away. Edd: "Eddy, wait!" Kevin: "There goes Eddy without his dorkagraph!" kids, including Ed and The Kankers, laugh at Kevin's pun. Edd: "ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELVES?" Edd: open the front door "Please leave here and return all of Eddy's copies of his school photographs in an orderly manner!" of the kids leave, cowed by Edd, holding a trash bin. "In all my years, I have never seen such deplorable behavior over one's elevation of the personal photograph!" Kevin: smug "Man, Eddy's sure is ugly on here, huh, Double Dweeb?" Ed: depressed "Tootle-oo, Double D." Edd: "Not you, Ed." photos lie on the ground. Edd picks them up and tucks them into a trash bag. Ed: up a notepad "Look Double D! A picture for Eddy, see? He's getting the key to his brother's room, and it's made of potato salad!" Edd: "Aw, Ed, what a lovely gesture! Although maybe you should give it to him when he's not so upset." drops a full bag from an upper-story window into the dumpster, which has a mountain of bags already inside. The bag tumbles down the mountain and lands on Edd. Eddy climbs down. Eddy: "Talk about adding insect to injury. Two hours of stinkin cleanup, plus a week's worth of detention for impersonating the principal." unhappy "I don't even remember doing that!" Edd: "Really? A whole week? Gracious. Um...Ed has something for you, Eddy!" Ed: over "Do I ever. It's a key!" rips the page out and tears it up. Behind it sits another drawing, this one of Eddy holding a key. Eddy: "Hey, I ain't pullin a stupid face in this picture! This'll work for my school photo! Big bro's room, here I come!" darts off, carrying the crayon drawing in his hand. Edd: "I'm flabbergasted, Ed! He seriously thinks he can appease his mother with a crayon drawing in lieu of a school photo! I mean, the lines are all wiggly!" Ed: "Can I draw your school photo, Double D?" Edd: "Thank you, Ed, but I'm–" Ed: "MAKEUP!" Edd: "NO WAIT–" eraser slams into Edd's face. Ed steps forward and stands in front of the dust cloud raised. Ed: "Self-portrait!" hits himself in the face with the eraser.